I'm Falling For Your Eyes, but They Don't Know Me Yet
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe has a secret admirer.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

Chloe was sitting at Bella rehearsals trying to pay attention to Aubrey but her mind kept wandering to the note she had found taped to her car this morning. Apparently she had a secret admirer. She had run a list of possible suspects in her head but hadn't been able to see any of them actually liking her. The redhead was startled when Beca nudged her gently.

Beca smiled at her friend and nodded towards the paper woman had been staring at. "What's got you preoccupied?"

Chloe handed Beca the note. She and the brunette had become great friends over the past few months. It was still hard for Chloe to get personal information from Beca but the DJ was slowly opening up to her.

Beca read the note in a quiet voice. "Falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet." Beca handed the note back. "That's interesting. Who's it from?"

"No idea," Chloe replied as she stuck the note in her pocket. "I thought I could narrow it down but I can't. The note says I haven't met them yet so maybe it's someone who knows me from class."

"That's a possibility," Beca said. "Why don't you sound more thrilled about this secret admirer?"

Chloe sighed and bit her lower lip. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "I kind of have this hardcore crush on someone. I'm not looking to be with anyone but them."

Beca's smile faded but she quickly got herself together. "Oh, that sucks for your admirer."

Aubrey clapped her hands together loudly to get Chloe and Beca's attention. "Listen up, aca-bitches. I'm not talking just to hear myself speak."

"Coulda fooled me," Beca muttered.

Aubrey placed her hand on her hip. "Aca-cuse me? I didn't catch that."

"We're listening." Beca waved Aubrey on.

Chloe looked back at Beca and mouthed, "We'll talk later."

Beca nodded but she didn't want to talk later. She was pissed. She liked Chloe but Chloe liked someone else. _Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. _Beca crossed her arms over her chest and spent the rest of rehearsals in a funk.

* * *

As soon as rehearsals ended, Beca grabbed Fat Amy by the wrist and pulled her into the nearest bathroom.

Amy looked confused by Beca's actions. "I don't know what you expect to happen here but I need at least dinner and a movie first."

Beca rolled her eyes and pointed accusingly at the blonde. "You told me to go for it and that I would have a chance at dating Chloe."

Amy shrugged. "I say a lot of things. I don't recall all of it but if I said that, it sounds like some pretty good advice so what's the problem?"

"She likes someone else. She's not interested in dating anyone but her crush."

"Okay, fight for her then," Fat Amy suggested. "Don't let this other person get her."

"But-,"

"No buts," Amy interjected. "You've got this."

"What should I do then?"

"I told you. Fight for her. Find out who this other person is and shank them."

Beca looked appalled. "I don't want to _shank _anyone."

Amy sighed. "Fine. I'll do it for you. I've stabbed someone before."

Beca's eyes widened.

"It was self-defense. I thought my date was reaching to touch my luscious chest. Turned out he was trying to get a bug off me. He never did call me again. Stab someone with a fork and they think it's the end of the world."

Beca couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. "No hurting anyone. I left her a note this morning so maybe I'll do something like that again."

"A piece of paper won't get you laid," Amy stated.

Beca shook her head. "This isn't about getting laid."

Amy frowned. "It's not?"

The bathroom door opened and Chloe entered. She greeted the two girls with a smile.

"We're not doing anything," Amy said as casually as she could. "We're just using the bathroom together. Not together _together. _Just together. Two chicks who needed to pee."

"Oh my god," Beca whispered to herself. "I should get to class."

Chloe laughed at her friends' silliness. "Are we still hanging out tonight?" She asked Beca.

Beca loved hanging out with Chloe but lately it was becoming harder to control her feelings when around the redhead. It didn't help that Chloe was touchy feely with her and it made Beca think that maybe her feelings were reciprocated. Of course she came back to her senses, realizing that someone as unique as Chloe wouldn't be into someone like her. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

Chloe smiled, pleased and it made Beca feel good. She loved making Chloe smile. If she could major in making Chloe smile, she would. Whoever this other person was that held the girl's attention had better be ready because Beca refused to let Chloe go without doing her best to win her over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

A few days later...

Chloe was sitting in her dorm room with Aubrey. She had several pieces of paper spread out in front of her as she sat on her bed. Her secret admirer had left her several more notes since the last and she was still no closer to figuring out who the mystery person was. Sighing, the redhead looked over to her best friend who was sitting on her own bed flipping through a magazine. "Why can't I figure this out?"

Aubrey set the magazine down and looked at Chloe. "Let's see what you've got." She joined Chloe on her bed and picked up the pieces of paper that had been laid out in the order that they were received. Aubrey set the first paper down. "We've already decided this note means it has to be someone you've come across but don't know." She looked at the next one.

_You're cutest when you haven't had your morning coffee._

This note had been discovered as Chloe was leaving her dorm for class and found a cup of coffee right outside the door. Aubrey had poured it down the drain stating that it could be laced with drugs but Chloe still noticed the smell of her favorite coffee.

"Whoever it is also knows what my favorite coffee is," Chloe smiled.

"Maybe you should file a restraining order once you find out who this person is," Aubrey joked.

"I think it's sweet," Chloe said. "But-,"

"But you only want to give it up to Beca," Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I know. I don't understand why you have such a toner for her, though. She's a big aca-pain in the ass."

Chloe shook her head in disagreement. "She's great. I just wish I knew what to do to get her to see me as more than a friend." Chloe sighed and took the next piece of paper from Aubrey, deciding to not let herself get in a mood over Beca at this very moment.

_It drives me crazy when you bite your lower lip. So sexy._

This note had been accompanied by Chloe's favorite lip gloss.

"I wonder if it's someone from the Bellas," Aubrey said.

Chloe frowned. She had never thought of that. "Really? You think so?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Who else knows you as well as those girls?"

Chloe's eyes lit up. "Maybe it's Beca."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Beca doesn't have a romantic bone in her body. She wouldn't know romance if it pitch slapped her in the face."

Chloe was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. She gathered the papers and set them aside before getting up to answer the door. She smiled when she saw Beca. The brunette was holding a takeout bag. "Hey, what brings you here?"

"I have something for you," Beca grinned. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, just trying to figure out who my secret admirer could be."

"How's that working out for you?" Beca asked as she leaned against the doorway.

"Aubrey thinks it could be someone from the Bellas," Chloe said.

Beca kept her cool at hearing this. She planned on telling Chloe how she felt but she wanted to do it when she was ready. "That sounds like a possibility."

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. I still kind of think it's someone random." The redhead perked up and gestured to the bag. "So what do you have for me?"

Beca smiled at Chloe's excitement as she handed her the bag. "You skipped lunch because you had that assignment to work on. I bought enough for you and that aca-bitch you call a best friend."

Aubrey glared at Beca from Chloe's bed. "I can hear you."

Beca smirked. "I'm aware." She looked back at Chloe but her smile had disappeared. "Now that I think about it, you've probably already eaten." It had been three hours ago since Chloe had told Beca she couldn't sit down to eat with her.

"I haven't," Chloe assured her. "And I'm actually starving. I've just been wrapped up in that stupid assignment and now trying to figure out who this mystery person is."

"Does it matter, though... who this mystery person is? You like someone else."

"I know." Chloe blushed as she got ready to admit why she cared. "I'm hoping that it ends up being who I like."

Aubrey scoffed from inside the room. "Then you're going to be severely disappointed."

Beca frowned. "She knows who you like? Who is it?"

Chloe turned her head to glare at her best friend for making Beca want to ask this question. "Aubrey's the only one that knows."

"And if it makes you feel any better, I found out on my own," Aubrey said.

"It's fine," Beca said. "You don't have to tell me. Anyway, I should get going. Enjoy the food."

"I will." Chloe leaned forward, placing a kiss on Beca's cheek. It's just how she was with the brunette. She had always disregarded Beca's personal space so that she could be close to her and Beca didn't think much of it anymore. "Thank you for bringing it over. You're super sweet."

Beca made a show of looking around to make sure no one heard. "Shh," she grinned. "Someone might hear you. I have a reputation for being a bad ass, you know?"

Chloe laughed. "My apologies. This wasn't sweet of you at all. How dare you be considerate enough to bring me food."

Beca backed away from the door. "I'll see you later, Chloe."

"Bye, Beca." Chloe closed the door and turned around with a look on her face that said, "how can anyone not fall for her?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "She brought you food. Big whoop. She's still not good enough for you. She's anti-social and mean."

"She's not, though." Chloe set the food on her desk and sat down on her bed where Aubrey still sat. "She's driven, she's nice, she's funny, she-,"

"Oh god, you've got it bad," Aubrey chuckled. She picked up the papers from the secret admirer that Chloe had set aside. "Let's go back to this. This person might have some potential."

* * *

The next day Beca was sitting under a tree on-campus as she mixed some songs on her laptop. As she did this, she felt someone sit down next to her. She smiled when she saw that it was Chloe and removed her headphones. "Hey."

"Hey," Chloe said, happily.

"What's got you all smiley faced?" Beca smiled back because that's what she tended to do when Chloe smiled. The redhead was infectious.

"I've decided to tell my crush that I like them," Chloe said. "Aubrey helped me build up the confidence to do it. I think she really just wants to hear me talking about it. Either way, I'm ready to tell them how I feel."

Beca had to fight a frown from taking over her face. "That's great news, Chloe. I'm happy for you. I'm sure they'll feel the same way. Anyone would be a fool not to return your feelings."

"You're definitely sweet. Thank you," Chloe grinned. "So what are you doing later?"

"Not much," Beca said.

"Great. I want us to hangout. I'll text you details." Chloe stood up.

"Wait, when are you revealing all to your crush?" Beca asked.

"Tonight. Hopefully all goes well." Chloe winked at the brunette and walked off.

As soon as Chloe was gone, Fat Amy appeared, sitting down next to the brunette. "Why do you look like someone ran over your favorite pair of headphones?"

Beca sighed and told Amy what Chloe had just told her. The brunette was heartbroken and just wanted to go back to her dorm and curl into a bal.

"If you had done what I told you to do, Chloe wouldn't be able to tell her crush anything...ever. It's aca-obvious what you need to do." Beca stared blankly at Amy until the blonde rolled her eyes and continued. "You need to tell her how you feel before she tells her crush."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way and I ruin our friendship?" Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I can't tell her."

"Fine. Don't tell her. Years from now when she's married with kids and you're moping about it, you're going to think back to this day and say, "Fat Amy was right. She's always right."

Beca thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "You're right."

Amy smiled. "I know! I always am. Now what are you going to do?"

Beca sat up straighter, feeling more confident. "I'm going to tell Chloe how I feel."

"And when are you going to do it?" Amy asked.

"Tonight before she tells her stupid crush how she feels." Beca decided that she had one last note to write before she spilled her feelings out to Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Chloe was pacing in her dorm room as she spoke to Aubrey about her plans for tonight. She was going to drop subtle hints to Beca throughout the night about her feelings and hopefully the brunette would catch on and make a move.

Aubrey chuckled. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but subtle hints will go right over Beca's head. You'll need to be up front with her. And will you stop pacing."

"Sorry," Chloe muttered as she sat down next to Aubrey. "I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous? I've never been this nervous over anything before."

Aubrey smiled and bumped her shoulder to Chloe's. "You don't have anything to be nervous about. You're an awesome person, Chloe. I'm sure Beca will feel the same way. She favors you over everyone else."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "She does not favor me."

"She kinda really does," Aubrey stated. "She always sides with you, she always does nice things for you and you should see her face when you enter a room. I think it's safe to say she might like you back."

Chloe's eyes lit up. "Really? You think so?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, I think there's a big chance that your toner is mutual."

Chloe sighed. "I hope so." She checked the time and smiled when she saw that Beca would be over soon.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Aubrey asked.

"Go for a walk," Chloe answered.

Aubrey frowned. "A walk? Seriously?"

Chloe nodded. "It's our favorite thing to do together. We just walk and talk. Well, mostly I talk and she listens but sometimes she reveals things that surprise me." Chloe remembered the first time they had gone on a walk together. Beca had been upset about something so Chloe had suggested that they go on a walk where Beca could either talk to her about what was wrong or just enjoy her company. They had walked in silence and by the time the walk had ended, Chloe could tell that the brunette was at least feeling better. It quickly became a thing that they did together at least once a week. By the third time, Beca was sharing bits and pieces of her childhood, random information like her favorite song and her aspirations in life. Chloe felt special whenever they walked together. Like she was the only one Beca felt comfortable enough around to let her walls down and share herself.

There was a knock at the door and Chloe stood up, turning to face Aubrey. "How do I look?"

Aubrey smiled. "You look great. Go win her over."

* * *

Beca had been pleased when she learned that Chloe wanted them to walk around together. It had become one of her favorite things to do. There was just something about walking with the redhead that made her feel comfortable and willing to divulge things about herself that she wouldn't usually tell anyone. It was nice.

As the two continued to walk, Beca shoved her hands into her front pockets out of nervousness. How was she going to tell Chloe she liked her. Was she just going to say it or would she just hand her the note that she had written and let her figure it out? Chloe threaded her arm through Beca's as they walked and the brunette couldn't help but smile. "So, any closer to figuring out who your crush is?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not at all. Whoever it is is sweet. I just hope they won't be too hurt if I find out who they are and turn them down."

Beca's heart plummeted. She was starting to feel like she should've taken Amy's wayward advice. "Right... because you like someone else."

Chloe nodded. "Correct."

"And you're still telling them how you feel tonight?" Beca asked.

"That's the plan. Once I garner up enough courage to actually go through with it. I was all hyped and ready but ugh, I'm still nervous. She's just... I don' t know. She could react either way... thrilled or horrified."

Beca stopped walking causing Chloe to stop since their arms were linked. "She?"

Chloe unlinked her arm with Beca's and turned to face the object of her affection. "Yeah, it's a she."

Beca frowned. "Is that why you didn't tell me? Because you thought I'd freak out? You know I'm into girls, too."

"I know, and that's not the reason I kept it from you." Chloe bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry. Are you upset?"

"No, just caught a bit off guard," Beca continued walking and Chloe joined her. "What's she like?"

Chloe smiled big and Beca felt herself getting jealous of this mystery girl that could make the girl she had a crush on smile just at the thought of being able to speak about her. "She's a big mystery that I'm trying to solve. I think I'm getting pretty good at figuring her out. She's super creative and talented. Hardcore into music like me. She's hilarious. She makes me laugh like all the time. And she's gorgeous. Sometimes I can't even believe I get to be so close to her... that she _lets _me that close to her is still a surprise."

Beca was overcome with sadness. "You sound really into her."

"I am. I just can't figure out how she feels about me." _It's now or never. _"The reason I didn't tell you before was because it's the person I have a crush on that I thought would freak you out. Beca... I like-,"

"Wait," Beca quickly cut her off. She didn't want to hear who had gotten Chloe's heart just yet. She had to let the redhead know how she felt first.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, it's just... Chloe I..." Beca ran a hand through her hair. She was about to reveal something that could leave her heartbroken and she wasn't sure if she should take the chance. She looked into Chloe's beautiful patiently waiting eyes and felt herself falling a little bit more for her. She could do this because Amy had been right. She didn't want to have any what ifs when it came to Chloe. Being too nervous to actually speak her feelings, Beca reached into her pocket and handed Chloe a folded piece of paper.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow as she took the paper. She unfolded it slowly and glanced back at Beca wondering why the girl looked so nervous. She looked back at the paper to read it.

_Settle down with me and I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms._

Chloe looked up at Beca with wide eyes.

"I like you, Chloe. I'm practically in love with you. Well, actually, I am in love with you." Beca rubbed her hands over her face before dropping them to her sides. She was beyond nervous but she had to get through this. "I'm your secret admirer. I hope you're not disappointed. I know you like someone else but I would be so good to you, Chloe. Like that paper says," she gestured to the paper Chloe was holding. "I want you to be my girlfriend. I'll take amazing care of you. I'm not good at relationship stuff and as Aubrey likes to say, I'm emotionally lacking but I can change that if you give me a chance."

Chloe was thrilled and she wanted to launch herself into Beca's arms but she just had one question. "Your first note said I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. I don't understand that. I do know you."

Beca moved closer to Chloe. "Not the way that I want you to. I know I share things with you already. Things that I haven't told anyone, but I want you to know all of me." Beca was fidgeting with her fingers and it was taking everything in her not to bolt. She looked down at the ground as she continued to speak. "I totally understand if you don't want a relationship like that with me... I know there's that other person."

Chloe laughed lightly and used the crook of her fingers under Beca's chin to raise her head so that their eyes were meeting. "Beca... you are that other person."

Beca's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Aubrey was right. Right over your head." Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca gently on the lips before pulling back. "I'm in love with you, too, Beca."

Beca's wide smile made Chloe's heart melt. "Really?"

Chloe nodded. "Really." She kissed Beca again and after a few minutes of enjoying the taste of each other, Chloe pulled away. "I'm sorry to kill our moment but I _have _to go tell Aubrey the good news. And she said you didn't have a romantic bone in your body. Wait until she finds out you were my secret admirer."

Beca looked offended. "She said that?"

"She said you wouldn't know what romance was if it pitch slapped you in the face." Chloe laughed at how offended the brunette was.

"I know romance. Did I not woo you with my notes?" Beca asked.

Chloe pulled Beca close and kissed her. "You did. I was definitely wooed. If I had any idea that they were from you, it would've worked."

"See? I know romance," Beca pouted.

Chloe kissed the adorable brunette on the cheek. _This is definitely going into the best nights of my life category._ Chloe thought as she walked back towards her dorm holding hands with her new girlfriend.


End file.
